Never alone
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Sometimes it takes a bad exprience to show us who our true friends are. Remy/Rogue. After X3


'You promise you'll help me?'

'Yeah Rogue. I still want to be with you.'

'Even with my stupid powers back.'

'You can control them now. See you.'

'Ok'

-xXx-

She sat in Hank's office, waiting for Bobby to turn up. The session was over and still he wasn't here. She sighed as she heard someone running in the corridor. Bobby finally rushed in, flustered and gasping for air.

'Hey…sorry…last…track of time. Is the session over?'

She nodded slowly, tears stinging her eyes.

'Oh well…'

'I waited for you today. But you didn't show…'

'I was…preoccupied.' He muttered.

'I needed you, today. So where did you go?'

'Um…I'm sorry honey. I was helping another student.'

'I need some air.'

She stood up and strode past him. She kept walking until she was outside, at the very edge of the mansion where it met the forest. She pulled out her cell and pressed redial.

'Leave a message.' *click*

'Logan? It's Rogue. Again. Um…' she sighed heavily, 'You told me to call, said you'd be there. Are you still there… Please come home.'

She put down shoving the cell in her pocket. She clenched her fists and screamed as loud as she could. Birds flew away but there was no reply from him. Bobby just wasn't by her side anymore.

'Chere?'

'Oh Remy. Didn't see you there.'

'Sometin' wrong?'

'No.'

'You sure belle?'

'Positive.'

She glanced at his hands. They were ungloved today.

'Keep still.' She whispered.

She stretched out her hand carefully touching his. She waited, concentrating. No pull from her powers came. Soon they were just standing there, holding hands, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

'Hey…'

Rogue whipped around letting go of Remy's hand.

'Hi Bobby.'

She smiled at Gambit and walked towards Bobby. He had the most peculiar expression on his face.

'What?' she sighed.

'Is there something between you and Gambit?'

'Me and the Cajun? No! Why?'

'He's really protective over you. Always hovering…'

She smiled, trying to contain her laughter.

'What?' he snapped.

She stopped smiling instantly.

'He's just a friend.'

'Just stay away from him. I mean he's been here for a month but I still don't trust the guy.'

'Ok Bobby, I will.'

She walked back to the mansion with him. She'd do anything to make this relationship work.

-xXx-

'Rogue.'

'Gambit.'

She stood up turning towards the door. He carefully wrapped his hand around her arm.

'Where's de fire?'

'I can't see you. I can't explain why.'

'If dat's what y' want?'

He released her arm and walked away. She waited a minute then went out.

'Bobby, stop it!'

Her head whipped up and she bolted towards the kitchen. As she hurtled in she felt her heart shatter. Bobby was sitting on a chair, Kitty on his lap. He didn't notice Rogue as he was running his lips up and down Kitty's neck, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. It was only thanks to Kitty's power and her noticing Rogue in time that the chair went right through them. He and Kitty stared at her, fear in their eyes. She continued to through things until someone finally pinned her arms behind her back. She stood there for all to see, hair standing on end, tears staining her face.

'You…you.' She couldn't even get the words out.

'I can explain.' He pleaded.

'Ah don't want t'hear it. It's over. Now leave me alone.'

She pulled herself free and ran from the room.

-xXx-

She sat on the roof, gazing at the stars. Was she overreacting? No, not this time. She sighed slowly standing up. She looked over to the other side of the roof. She was never alone. Not really. He was always near her. He sat with his back to her, smoking a cigarette. Slowly she walked to the edge of the roof. Though this time she didn't go where her balcony was but further left. She stretched out her arms, taking a deep breath. Of course before she could jump his arm wound around her waist. He pulled her away from the edge. She turned towards him, looking in his gleaming red eyes. She wound her fingers in his auburn hair, bringing his lips to hers. She concentrated, controlling her powers. The kiss started soft and tender, but soon it was hard and passionate. His arm gripped her, tighter while his other hand stroked her neck. Eventually he pulled away slowly to look at her.

'Chere, are you okay?'

'You're here Remy. That's all I need.'

He smiled, kissing her again.


End file.
